Harry Potter y el Cuaderno de la Muerte
by Thalitez
Summary: Ambientado en HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Es la guerra contra Voldemort. Dobby, nuestro querido elfo acaba de morir. De pronto, un cuaderno con las palabras "Death Note" cae del cielo. ¿Qué hará Harry? Ya lo sé, pésima idea, pero me gusta
1. Capítulo 1 Tristeza

¿Qué pasaría si Harry se encontrara una Death Note?

Ya lo sé, pésima idea, pero me gusta.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de Rowling, Death Note de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Y supongo que ya lo sabían ¿no?

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Tristeza**

Harry Tragó saliva y dijo simplemente:  
-Adiós, Dobby.- No fue capaz de decir nada más.

Bill levantó su varita mágica, y el montón de tierra acumulado junto a la tumba se alzó y cayó pulcramente en el hoyo, formando un pequeño túmulo rojizo.

-¿Importa si me quedo un momento aquí?- preguntó Harry a los demás.

El muchacho les oyó murmurar palabras que no llegó a entender; notó unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, y entonces todos regresaron a la casa, dejándolo a solas con el elfo.

La tristeza lo llenaba, apartando cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Harry acababa de grabar una inscripción en la roca que hacía de lápida para el elfo. Había un silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido por las olas al romper contra las rocas.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Harry se sobresaltó, tomó la varita que tenía en las manos y apuntó a su alrededor. Nadie.  
-Más bien era un ruido como de un objeto al caer- pensó Harry. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Miró otra vez y distinguió algo que en un principio no había notado por que este objeto era de un color oscuro, tal como la noche que lo cubría. Lo tomó en sus manos, era un cuaderno, y el muchacho estaba seguro de que no estaba ahí antes  
-Debe de habérsele caído a Hermione- pensó- sólo a ella se le ocurriría cargar un cuaderno en las circunstancias en que estamos.

Volteó el cuaderno. En la portada había unas letras que ponían: "Death Note". Cuaderno de la muerte.

-Sí, debe de ser de Hermione- pensó Harry. Uno de esos libros sobre artes oscuras que ella cargaba. Tal vez hablaba de los Horrocruxes, o algo así.  
–Llamándose "Cuaderno de la Muerte" no me sorprendería nada que dijera cosas de ese estilo- pensó de nuevo. Además, el cuaderno tenía un aspecto siniestro y amenazador, como los objetos que sueles encontrar en el callejón Knockturn.

Sólo por distraerse, decidió abrirlo un poco y hojearlo. Tomó el cuaderno, separó sus hojas y lo abrí más o menos por la mitad. Pero no encontró nada en él. Solo algunas hojas, a rayas, como cualquier cuaderno.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó. Lo abrió ahora por el inicio y leyó unas palabras "How to Use". Cómo usar.

"The human whose name is written in this note, shall die"

_La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno, morirá_

-¿Qué rayos…?-exclamó Harry en voz alta. Después de esa anotación había más, aparentemente, todas eran reglas. -¿Un cuaderno que es capaz de matar gente?- pensaba Harry. Tal vez siete años atrás, no había creído, pero después de todo cuanto había pasado…

Harry recordó el diario de Riddle. Recordó también lo que le había dicho Ron cuando lo había recogido:

-¿Estás loco? Podría resultar peligroso.  
-¿Peligroso?- dijo Harry, riendo-. Por favor ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?  
-Te sorprendería saber que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído Sonetos del Hechicero han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar de leer nunca! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y…  
-Para, ya lo he entendido- dijo Harry.

-Este cuaderno es algo peligroso- caviló- Es algo demasiado siniestro-. Harry jugueteaba con el cuaderno en sus manos, mientras pensaba en ese cuaderno y todo lo que representaba. -De todos modos, me parece algo inútil-se dijo a sí mismo- ¿para qué querría un mago un cuaderno para matar gente, si ya existe el Avada Kedavra?- pensó. Siguió leyendo el How to Use:

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected

_Este cuaderno no tendrá efecto, a menos que el escritor tenga la cara de la persona en la mente mientras escribe su nombre. Así, personas que compartan el mismo nombre no serán afectadas_

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack

_Si la causa de muerte en escrita en 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre de la persona, así sucederá._

_Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón_

-Esto se ve un poco extraño- Pensó Harry- al parecer puedes matar sin siquiera estar presente. Solo debes escribir un nombre… ¿será cierto? No creo poder probarlo, a menos que escriba el nombre de alguien. Pero entonces yo sería un asesino…-. Algo dentro de su mente le dijo que de todos modos, matará a Voldemort, y nadie veía mal en eso. – Pero Voldemort es un asesino, ¿será que no está mal matar asesinos… Tal vez deba probar… – buscó un bolígrafo en su ropa- ¡Pero si seré despistado…! ¡Si hace tiempo que no uso un bolígrafo! Le pediré a Hermione uno en otro momento – tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó entre su ropa.

Pensó que el cuaderno era algo bastante extraño, y que más de uno lo querría. También que sería muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas, y recordó las reliquias de la muerte. Reliquias… Horrocruxes… Reliquias… Horrocruxes. Su preocupación anterior regresó a su mente. Dirigió una última mirada a su amigo, que ahora solo era un montón de tierra, se dio media vuelta y avanzó a pasos lentos hacia El Refugio.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué hará Harry con la Death Note? ¿Mi historia es basura? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Si les gustó, comenten, que es de lo poco en esta vida que es gratis =D


	2. Capítulo 2 Encuentros

**¡No tengo perdón! Hace unos cinco meses que empecé esto y no había escrito la continuación. Y hoy en unos pocos minutos escribí esto. Gracias a mi profe de Informática que nos dejó hacer lo que quisiéramos en su clase ¡maestra, la quiero!**

**Esto es todo, los dejo con otro capítulo de esta cosa que hago llamar crossover ^^**

**Ah, y ya saben. No soy rubia, no soy británica, no soy millonaria NO SOY ROWLING, por lo que los personajes mencionados no son míos tampoco ^^. ****Si fueran míos, Hermione se hubiera quedado con Harry.**

Capítulo 2. Encuentros

Al día siguiente, una vez hubieron hablado con Griphook y con Ollivander, solo había lugar en la mente de Harry para pocas cosas: los horcruxes y las reliquias. Por eso, no fue sino hasta que vio ese cuaderno negro en su mochila que recordó qué ere ese cuaderno y por qué lo había guardado.

Su mente le había sugerido que tal vez ese cuaderno pertenecía a Hermione, podría haberlo sacado de donde sacó los libros sobre horcruxes, o tal vez se lo había llevado de la mansión Malfoy. En todo caso, decidió preguntarle:

— Oye Hermione, — empezó Harry, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo _"Hey, ¿no es tuyo un cuaderno que dice Death Note y puede matar gente?" _no, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de preguntar— ¿no has perdido nada? ¿Algún libro, un cuaderno... o algo como eso? — _"¿un cuaderno de la muerte?"_

— No, Harry — respondió su amiga, un tanto sorprendida. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada, olvídalo— dijo el otro rápidamente, un tanto nervioso, Y este detalle no se les escapó a sus amigos, quienes se miraron interrogativamente ¿qué se traía Harry? Y al no ocurrírseles nada bueno, simplemente se encogieron de hombros y centraron sus pensamientos otra vez en las reliquias, los horcruxes y Voldemort.

Harry también estaba pensando, pero sobre otro asunto distinto. Haberle preguntado s su amiga por el cuaderno no le había aclarado ninguna duda aunque tampoco había esperado que fuera así. Él sospechaba que el cuaderno no era de ella, -tal vez ni siquiera de ese mundo- pero había querido asegurarse.

Había estado inspeccionando detalladamente el cuaderno. Tenía varias reglas de uso –o algo así- además de las primeras que había leído. Fuera de eso, el cuaderno estaba completamente en blanco, excepto por el rayado para escribir.

Grandes dudas iban y venían dentro de su cabeza, además de las preocupaciones que ya tenía. ¿Serviría ese cuaderno o no? ¿Estaría mal si lo probara?

Sí. Probablemente estaría demasiado mal si escribía un nombre, pues eso lo convertiría en un asesino ¿o no?

Pero… ¿y si escribía el nombre de alguien que en verdad lo mereciera, alguien que realmente debiera pagar por sus crímenes.

Repentinamente se vino a su mente su padrino Sirius Black, y a la maldita bruja –literalmente- que lo había matado. Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer que había echado un _cruciatus_ a los padres de Neville hasta la locura, que había torturado a su amiga Hermione, que mató a Dobby, que había hecho tanto daño…

Sentado en silencio, rodeado de la noche, sacó ese cuaderno. Tomó una pluma y, lleno de determinación, la sumergió en la tinta, escribiendo apresuradamente sobre la blanca hoja:

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Cuando al fin vio plasmadas sobre la libreta esas letras que tanto se había muerto por escribir, le entró pánico ¿esa libreta funcionaba y él realmente acababa de matar a alguien? ¿En serio?

Su parte racional le reprochaba a todo volumen el haber tomado una decisión así, mientras su parte más emocional se regocijaba ante la posibilidad de haber vengado a su padrino.

No lo soportó. Tomó el cuaderno y, casi sin fijarse por dónde andaba, salió de la casa. Afuera había un silencio como de cementerio, y no la única luz que obtenía venía de la pequeña fracción de luna que se veía sobre él.

Si antes había tenido el gran impulso de darle uso al cuaderno, ahora lo que tenía en mente era que debía que apartar ese siniestro cuaderno de él. Corrió a ciegas hasta que donde le pareció que ya era suficientemente lejos y ahí se echó al suelo, empezando a cavar con sus propias manos un pequeño hueco. Una vez hubo terminado, arrojó el cuaderno tan rápido como pudo, envuelto en su chaqueta para no tener que volverlo a tocar, rellenó el hueco a toda velocidad y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la improvisada sepultura que había hecho para ese montón de hojas.

Su respiración estaba agitada.

— Si reacciono así ante la posibilidad de matar a alguien _–aún cuando esta persona se lo merece-_ ¿qué pasará cuando intente matar a Voldemort?— pensaba Harry— soy un cobarde, totalmente cobarde.

Entonces quiso regresar a la casa, no quería preocupar a nadie ¿qué pensarían si de pronto él desaparecía a la mitad de la noche.

La suerte no estaba de su lado, pues cuando quiso regresar por donde había venido, la oscuridad se lo impidió. Cansado y agitado, simplemente se tiró al suelo, dejando su cuidado en los brazos de Morfeo.

A lo lejos, varios metros sobre él, una oscura silueta sonreía.

Vaya si los humanos eran interesantes.

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D ****  
****Por ahora, les agradecería eternemente si me dejan sus dudas, quejas, opiniones, o lo que sea en un comentario ^^. Incluso acepto tomates, desde que me gusta Hetalia :D**


End file.
